Anniversaire
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Où les Gboys fêtent l'anniversaire de Duo... Où Duo découvre un superbe présent... L'amour...ANCIENNE FIC DE L'AUTEUR !YAOI SLASH!


Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, je-veux-qu-il-m-aime, délire, torture psychologique (j'aime bien ça moi… J'ai eu de bons profs) Qui a dis que c'était un peu OOC par moments ?

Nature : GW (vous savez la série qui enerve tout le monde)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est dommage en passant, parce que sinon… les enfants pourraient plus la regarder…) Promis, je les rends pas abîmé. Enfin, pas trop… Lol

Blabla de l'auteur : Prière de pas taper… C'est ma première fic… Enfin, c'est la première que je fini… Pas de commentaires sur le faite que ce thème, plus personne ne peux se le supporter.  Je sais, c'est du remaché, mais bon… MARCHI Sue de me taper mes fics (nan, je ne suis pas feignante) et pma julie, petite puce de me les lire… Et pis marchi la betalectrice (Sue) qui « supporte » mes fautes et tout ce genre de petites bêtes… Autrement merci, à celles et ceux qui m'ont encouragée d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Couple : Devinez…

Attention : L'auteur adooooooooore les petites notes…

Les studios Camilleã and cie on l'honneur de vous présenter leur dernière production avec Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang et Quatre Winner Barberra dans leur propre rôle. Les rôles de casse-pieds du fond ont été attribués à Sandra, Goran, Damien et Sue. Priez pour la santé morale de l'auteur, parce que ce n'est pas ça à cause des quatre zouaves de la salle… Mais maintenant place à l'Art ! (Qui a demandé de quoi je parlais ? lol)

    **Anniversaire******

Seize ans ! Dieu que c'est beau. J'ai seize ans demain ! La guerre est presque finie. En fait, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille. Tout va bien. A une chose près. Heero. Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire que je l'aime. Dieu qu'il est beau ! Depuis quelque temps, il n'est plus le soldat parfait. Grâce à moi, paraît-il. Maintenant, c'est Heero « je-m'éclate-constamment » Yuy. Mais pendant les missions, il redevient Heero « je-suis-le-soldat-parfait » Yuy. Moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup changé. Toujours aussi chiant, paraît-il[1].

« Duo, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire. » M'interrompt, sans le savoir, Wufei.

Je les regarde tous. Ils sont là, avec moi, dans le salon. Heero. Quatre. Trowa. Wufei. Je souris. Le meilleur cadeau qu'ils puissent me faire, c'est d'être eux-mêmes. Une seconde. Que Quatre et Trowa se disent enfin leurs sentiments. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Même Wu-man. C'est dire. En parlant de lui, que peut-il vouloir ? Un foyer ? Une femme ? Des enfants ? La paix ? Allez savoir. Il reste si discret sur lui-même, sur son passé, ses envies, ses passions,[2]… que j'en sais à peine plus qu'au début.

« Mon plus beau cadeau, commençai-je lentement, c'est que vous soyez là. C'est vous, ce que je souhaite[3]. »

Quatre sourit. Il ne dit rien. Je sais qu'il me parlera. Plus tard. Ce soir sans doute. Quand Trowa dormira. Qu'il aura pu lui déposer un baiser sur le front. C'est son rituel. Il le fait toujours. 

Moi aussi, je descendrai quand Heero dormira. Mais je ne l'embrasserai pas, moi. Je ne peux pas le faire. Heero a le sommeil trop léger…[4] Et puis, un jour, je sais que je voudrai plus. Je le sais ! Quatre peut se contrôler, mais pas moi. Pas sur ce point. Et puis, si je dois goûter à ses lèvres, je veux que ce soit lui qui me les offre. Pas moi. 

La soirée traîne un peu. Trowa s'endort. Dans les bras de Quatre…[5] Wufei, lui, se met à bailler. Il sonne, sans le savoir, le signal du « allez vous coucher il est tard ». Il part. Suivi de Heero quelques minutes après. Quatre prend « son » Trowa dans ses bras. Me fait signe de rester. Qu'on va parler. Et monte coucher son espoir d'amant[6].

Il est redescendu un bon moment après. Il a du faire ce que je fais souvent. Observer mon compagnon de chambrée quand il dort. Et me dire : « Dieu, qu'il est beau ! ». Cette fois, j'ai cherché des biscuits et de la limonade dans les placards. Pas les jolies formes d'Heero. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il savait. Sûrement que je me retrouverais seul dans la chambre. Qu'il irait avec Wufei ou qu'il échangerait de chambre avec lui. Je me souviens encore de la réaction des gens quand un des mécaniciens avait plus ou moins avoué qu'il était bi[7].

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils avaient dit ? » me demande Quatre. 

Je souris, son don d'empathie est vraiment terrible. 

« - Oui, je me souviens. La plupart des mecs disaient : « Bon Dieu, il va falloir constamment surveiller notre cul ! Il serait près à nous violer[8] ». 

- Ouais, y'avait que les filles qui l'ont bien pris. Ou presque, compléta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, en face de moi.

 - Dire qu'il est mort peu après… »

Les gâteaux furent vite ouverts. Comme la limonade. Comme le débat[9]…

« - Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? Ce n'est pas sorcier !

- Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas être rejeté. Je préfère me consumer d'amour pour Heero. Plutôt que voir son visage dégoûté à jamais.

-Tu pourrais aussi le voir rayonnant d'amour pour toi.[10]

- Laisse tomber. Chaque fois que je squatte ta chambre et qu'on joue aux cartes, jusqu'au petit matin, tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions ? Il avait ramené une de ses conquêtes. Et je te jure qu'elles n'ont rien de masculin ! J'ai toujours peur de les surprendre en pleine action.[11] 

- Elles ressemblent à quoi ?

- T'es branché fille ? Depuis quand ? C'est Trowa qui va être déçu…

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, réponds !

- C'est toujours le même style de model. Brune, les cheveux longs, les yeux bleus[12], de sa taille. Pourquoi ?

- Ca ne te fait penser à personne ? 

- Non, pas vraiment. Je suis censé y voir qui ?

- Toi, espèce d'andouille. C'est exactement toi.

- A la différence que je suis un mec, que Heero n'a jamais montré un grand intérêt pour la gente masculine. Et toi ? T'es doué pour me faire la leçon mais toi et Trowa, c'est pas mieux… 

- Avant, jure-moi que demain tu lui diras tes sentiments.

- Demain ? Tu sais, c'est le premier anniversaire, depuis la mort du père Maxwell, que je fête. Et je ne veux pas qu'il finisse mal…

- Jure !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Dans la religion chrétienne, le Pape dicte des décrets. On appelle ça des bulles. Et au 21ème siècle, il y a eu une bulle qui interdisait l'homosexualité. C'est la marque du diable, d'après le Pape qui a émis ce décret.[13]

 - Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi ? Ta religion ou Heero ?

 - Heero, bien-sûr. Mais, la religion, c'est ce qui me permet de tenir. Sans elle, le Shinigami serait barjo depuis longtemps. Je sais que si je dis à Heero que je l'aime soit, il sera dégoûté soit, il voudra aller plus loin. Et je ne suis pas prêt à affronter l'un ou l'autre. Pour l'instant, c'est presque un amour platonique que je lui demande[14].

 - Il l'acceptera, je suis sûr. Et puis, tu n'es pas obligé de coucher avec lui. Ce que je te demande, c'est juste de lui dire tes sentiments. Allez, jure.

 - Ok, à une condition. Que tu dises à Trowa ce que tu penses vraiment de lui. Vous, vous avez vraiment une chance. Même Wufei s'en est rendu compte.

 - Vraiment ?

 - Ouais. Plus vrai que vrai. Allez, jure.

 - D'accord, je jure que demain je dirai à Trowa mes sentiments. Maintenant, à toi.

 - Je jure de dire à Heero que je l'aime.

 - Quand ?

 - Demain. »

Quatre sourit. Comme toujours, il sait que je le ferai. Il doit « sentir » aussi le fait que j'aie un peu peur, que j'appréhende. Mais aussi, que j'ai hâte d'être demain.

« Salut, et bonne nuit. » Me fit-il devant ma chambre. 

La chambre est plongée dans la pénombre. Je vois le visage de Heero se découper sur les draps La lumière de la lune se découpant sur les carreaux de la vitre, pour lui caresser, doucement, les joues, le front, les yeux, le nez, le cou…Doucement, je suis avec ma main, sur mon propre visage[15], le parcours que suivent mes yeux. Ses lèvres…Doucement, je mords les miennes. Je sens le désir monter en moi. Une douche froide[16] ! J'en ai besoin !

Peu à peu, je me calme. Le jet froid court sur ma peau, calmant le besoin physique que j'éprouve de plus en plus souvent. Après m'être enserrer les reins avec une serviette, je sors de la salle de bain pour récupérer le pyjama oublié dans la chambre. Je souris. Si Hilde était là, elle dirait que c'est volontaire, que je souhaite que quelqu'un me voie comme ça. A demi-nu. Si elle savait que ce « quelqu'un » est Heero… Quoique… Elle le sait peut-être. Avec elle, on ne sait jamais. Enfin, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai compris que je n'aimais pas les femmes… Rien qu'Heero. C'est le seul que j'aime. S'il me repousse, je fermerai à jamais mon cœur. Je ferai… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Mais c'est sûr, il sera le seul. Le père Maxwell disait souvent : « On aime, vraiment, qu'une fois. Quand cette fois sera là, tu le sauras. » C'est vrai, je le sais.

Je me glisse dans les draps, sans pyjama ( je ne l'ai pas trouvé ), sans la serviette ( je l'ai envoyée valser sur la chaise de Heero. Celle de son ordinateur. )[17] Fichu ordinateur ! Le soldat parfait partage son temps entre lui, ses conquêtes et les missions. Fichu ordinateur ! Fichues conquêtes ! Fichues missions ! Mais sans elles, je ne l'aurais jamais connu. Dieu que c'est compliqué ! 

Peu à peu, les bras de Morphée m'entourent et je finis par m'endormir. 

*          *          *

Quelqu'un me secoue. J'ouvre un œil, le referme et, comprenant qui me réveille ( ou du moins tente ), je les réouvre.

« - Heero ?

 - C'est moi. J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas te réveiller.

 - Mais c'est quelle heure ? Balbutiai-je en rougissant.

 - Presque 11h30.

 - QUOI !! Criai-je. Oh, la, la ! Je ne serai jamais prêt à midi. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ?

 - Tu dormais si bien. Et puis, je peux affirmer que toi et Quatre, vous ne vous êtes pas couchés juste après moi…

 - C'est que… En fait, heu… » bégayai-je en rougissant de plus belle.

C'est malin ! Pensai-je. Il va te prendre pour une andouille maintenant ! Enfin, si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

« - Baka[18], me murmure-t-il. Je sais bien que souvent, vous redescendez pour parler le soir. Après le couvre-feu…

 - Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à Wufei…, tentai-je en prenant la couleur des tomates bien mûres…

 - T'inquiètes pas, fit-il en s'éloignant avant de revenir et de finir sa phrase. Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis…Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

A son tour de rougir. Il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'impliquait sa phrase. A mon tour de sourire.

« Oui, je comprends. »

Une belle paire d'andouilles à l'avis de Quatre, voilà ce que nous formons. Il me rend mon sourire. Je me sens bien. Heero s'éloigne et revient de nouveau. Il me regarde, s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur, me prend le menton entre son pouce et son index, se penche et… se recule une nouvelle fois,[19] un peu gêné, je crois. J'y ai cru un instant, j'ai espéré qu'il m'embrasse. Mais non. Lentement, d'une voix douce et chaude[20], il me murmure :

« -Joyeux anniversaire Duo ! Je sais que ça peut te paraître stupide, mais je voulais être le premier à te le dire. Moi, je ne connais pas la date de mon anniversaire et…Non, laisse tomber. C'est ton anniversaire et je dois t'embêter avec mes histoires…

 - Non ! Raconte, j'aime bien. Tu…c'est différent quand c'est toi qui cause.»

Heero s'ouvrait enfin à moi. Totalement. A moi. Seigneur, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Son visage s'éclaircit et il continua, en souriant :

« C'est la première fois que je fête un anniversaire. Et les autres n'ont pas arrêté depuis deux semaines. Chaque fois que tu n'es pas là, j'ai droit à un briefing, à des rappels, etc…Même Wufei veut que ce soit parfait. Tu sais, j'ai découvert les « lois » de l'anniversaire, de la fête, des amis, …avec vous. Avant, il n'y avait jamais de réjouissances. Je ne connaissais pas Noël, que tu aimes tant au passage, Pâques,… Grâce à vous, j'ai découvert le vrai sens du mot « vivre », « être heureux », « ami », etc…Je crois que je vous serai redevable à vie. »

Je souris. Heero avait ramené ses genoux vers lui, posé son menton dessus. Ses yeux étaient posés sur moi et, Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai apprécié !

« - Une dernière règle, on n'est jamais redevable à ses amis. Une véritable amitié, c'est un lien entre deux personnes où elles cherchent à donner le plus possible sans rien demander en retour.

 - C'est comme l'amour en fait ?

 - Non, c'est différent. Quand on aime, commençai-je en pensant à mes propres sentiments, c'est comme de l'amitié, mais on pense toujours à la personne. On est toujours bien quand il est là. Mais on a aussi peur pour lui. On est prêt à risquer sa vie pour lui. Et quand c'est le vrai amour, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, on en mourrait. Mais pour l'être aimé, on est aussi prêt à oublier notre amour, s'il est plus heureux auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est magique, l'amour.

 - C'est beau quand tu en parles. On dirait que…tu le vis ou que tu l'as vécu. »

Nos mains se sont jointes, elles décident pour nous[21]. Je souris. Je me sens bien. L'être aimé est là…

« - Oui, je le vis. Et c'est merveilleux.

 - Il est au courant ?

 - Il ?

 - Oui, enfin, « l'être aimé ». Tu comprends, je ne veux pas dire que…balbutie-t-il en rougissant.

 - T'inquiètes. Je comprends. Non, il n'est pas au courant.

 - Pourquoi ? Enfin, je crois que si j'étais toi…

 - J'ai peur de sa réaction. Tu ferais quoi toi ? »

Au moment où il allait me répondre, on frappa à la porte. Quatre rentre[22].

« Désolé de vous déranger tous les deux, mais y'a Wufei qui s'impatiente. Il vous menace de rien vous laisser si vous n'arrivez pas bientôt »

J'éclate de rire et, entre deux hoquets de joie, je dis à Heero d'aller défendre sa place. Un excès de gaieté me répond, et il s'en va. Quatre commence à fouiller dans mes affaires pour me trouver une tenue digne de ce nom. Moi, je m'engouffre dans la salle de bain et commence à me brosser les cheveux. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'abandonne et repousse le problème à plus tard[23]. Mon meilleur ami a trouvé des vêtements parfaits pour aujourd'hui. Un pantalon moulant ( d'où il vient celui-là ? ) et un t-shirt noir qui a le même effet que le pantalon[24] ( mais d'où ça vient ces vêtements ? Les y ai jamais vu. Enfin, je crois…).

« - Tu lui as dit ? Me questionne Quatre. 

 - Non, quand tu es arrivé, il commençait juste à s'ouvrir et je n'ai pas voulu lui dire.

 - Peu après qu'il soit monté, je l'ai senti s'ouvrir, puis il a été gêné. C'était après ton cri.»

Je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé. Il sourit, rigole un peu.

« Franchement, tu n'as pas compris ? Quand je vous ai vu les mains liées, j'ai cru que vous aviez compris… »

On sort de la chambre et on se dirige vers le salon.

« Et toi et Trowa ? Vous en êtes où ? »[25]

Pas la peine d'être empathe pour savoir que ça le gêne. Il suffit juste de le voir rougir… Je tends la main vers la poignée de la porte du salon quand il m'arrête. Il sort un bandeau de sa poche et me le met. La porte s'ouvre, une main prend la mienne. Ce n'est pas celle de Quatre. C'est Heero ! Il me guide vers la table. Je ressers la prise sur sa main. Il sait que je n'en ai pas besoin. Il m'a déjà vu m'entraîner les yeux fermés. Il m'aide à m'asseoir sur une chaise. Il va s'éloigner ! Je ne le veux pas ! Je le tire vers moi, quand je « sens » que son oreille est à la hauteur de ma bouche, je lui murmure cinq mots que je n'aurais jamais cru prononcer :

« Reste près de moi, Heero. »

Je sais qu'il sourit. Ses mains me touchent les cheveux, je le sens détacher mon bandeau. Je garde les yeux fermés un instant. Pour savourer les mains de Heero sur mes épaules, mes amis près de moi, l'instant quoi ! J'ouvre les yeux. Un gâteau trône un peu plus loin, et une pile de hamburgers se trouve devant moi.[26] Accompagnés de leurs frites… Je souris et murmure un merci. Je sais qu'ils n'apprécient ça qu'à moitié.[27] Surtout Wufei et Heero. Je me lève et embrasse chacun de mes amis. Quatre. Trowa. Wufei. Heero. Je lui glisse huit mots à l'oreille.

« Tu ne veux pas me donner la becquée ? »

Il sourit. Il doit penser que je rigole. Pourtant, c'est vrai que j'aimerai qu'il me fasse manger.

« Pari tenu ! »

Je souris, c'est vraiment géant ! Le dieu du Shinigami est avec moi ! Il s'assoit et m'attire sur ses genoux. Les autres me sourient. Ça se voit autant que ça que je l'aime ? Enfin, au moins, je suis tranquille, ils le prennent bien. Après, le principal concerné, je ne sais pas…Je me pelotonne plus ou moins contre Heero. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'entoure la taille de ses bras.[28] C'est officiel, je suis dans un rêve ! Wufei, le premier, rompt le silence qui nous était destiné :

« Bon, on mange les enfants ? »

J'éclate de rire en même temps que Quatre. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Wu-man soit impatient de manger des hamburgers.

Heero en prend un et se tourne vers moi. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Alerte rouge ! Je sens le désir monter. On se calme ! Heero ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Ouf ! Il m'intime l'ordre d'ouvrir la bouche. Une fois exécuté, il me donne la bécquée. Doucement. Ses doigts effleurant mes lèvres…Les conversations vont bon train et personne ne semble s'apercevoir que plus le temps passe, plus je me love contre Heero. Et plus je me love contre Heero, plus il me serre contre lui. Dieu que je suis bien ! J'ai fini par poser ma tête au creux de son épaule.

« - Duo. Duo ! DUO ! M'appelle Quatre. 

 - Hein ? Quoi ? Désolé, je rêvais.

 - On a vu ça, me murmure, à l'oreille, Heero. On voulait savoir si tu veux manger le gâteau maintenant ou au goûter.

 - Maintenant. Je préfère. »

Quatre se lève et avec Trowa, ils apportent un magnifique gâteau. Dessus c'est marqué « Joyeux anniversaire ! » Seize bougies entourent la phrase.

« - Lequel d'entre vous l'a fait ? Demandai-je.

 - Il ne te plait pas ? Demande vivement Heero.

 - Si, il me plait beaucoup. Et je voudrai savoir qui est le cordon bleu. »

Heero rougit. Je crois que c'est la meilleure réponse. C'est lui. J'en suis sûr ! Les autres ne disent rien. C'est lui !

Doucement, il me coupe une part, après que j'ai soufflé les bougies. Délicatement, il me fait manger un morceau. Ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Un sourire. Je me sens bien. Je sais…non, enfin… J'espère qu'il acceptera. Il…

« Duo, me murmure Heero en me secouant. Tu peux venir ? Je voudrai te dire quelque chose. »

Il m'entraîne vers le salon. Je sens sa main dans la mienne. Il FAUT que je lui dise[29]. 

« - Moi aussi, Heero, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

 - Vas-y.

 - Ce n'est pas simple. C'est juste une confession en fait. Tu en fais ce que tu veux. Mais j'aimerai que rien ne change entre nous. »

Heero est assis sur le canapé. Je lui tourne le dos, debout. Je me tords les mains.

« Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai un sentiment qui grimpe en moi. Au début, je croyais que c'était de l'amitié, et s'en était peut-être. Mais c'est différent maintenant. Plus le temps passait, plus je m'attachais à toi. Et, visiblement, ça doit pas mal se voir, vu la réaction des autres, mais, je t'aime. Tu peux me détester, je le comprends, ajoutai-je précipitamment. Je comprends que tu veuilles changer de chambre. Mais sache que je t'aime plus que tout et jamais je n'aurai osé faire quelque chose contre ta volonté. Sans que tu le saches. »  

Ma voix s'est brisée. J'attends la tempête, le flot d'injures, les cris. Mais rien n'arrive et j'ai encore plus peur. Et s'il me méprisait tellement qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole. Et si…

« Pourquoi te fuirai-je ? Parce que tu m'aimes ? » Me demande Heero en me retournant et en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Je secoue la tête, n'osant pas le regarder. Je ne veux pas voir pas le dégoût dans ses yeux[30].

« Non, je ne te fuirai pas. Regardes-moi Duo. »

J'obéis. Ses yeux dans les miens. Je sens ses mains descendre dans mon dos. Il me serre dans ses bras tout doucement. Et il me murmure :

« Je ne te fuirai jamais. Que tu m'aimes ou non. »

Doucement, il se penche vers moi, me serre un peu plus fort. Je n'ose encore imaginer ce qui va se passer. Mais, peu à peu, je commence à y croire. Je glisse mes bras autour de son cou. Juste après, ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Elles sont douces et chaudes. J'entrouvre mes lèvres, sa langue s'y infiltre, doucement. Je suis surpris au début puis, je me laisse aller. Je suis dans les bras de Heero. Rien ne peut m'arriver. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Mais je m'en fiche. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Lui, le premier, rompt ce baiser. Mais je n'ai pas de regrets. Je sais que ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série. 

« - Tu vois que je ne veux pas te fuir, me murmure-t-il de sa voix douce et chaude. 

- Tu sais que tous ceux qui tiennent au Shinigami finissent par mourir par ma faute ?[31] 

- On doit tous mourir un jour. Et puis, tu ne portes pas malheur. Tu es mon porte-bonheur, au contraire. »

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant ma tête dans son torse. Les larmes arrivent. Je pleure.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ?

 - Jamais personne ne m'a dit cela. Merci.

 - Ce n'est rien. Je suis prêt à te le répéter jusqu'à ce que la mort s'en suive. Y'a aussi autre chose que je peux te dire à l'infini. C'est « Je t'aime ».

 - Moi aussi, je t'aime Heero. Moi aussi.[32] »

J'emmène Heero au-dehors. Je vois avant de sortir, Quatre et Trowa s'embrasser. Wufei les regarde avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je crois que vous n'étiez pas les seuls à devoir vous dire quelque chose…

 - Mouais. Tu as raison, Wu-man.

 - Wufei, corrigea-t-il, machinalement.

 - Dis, au fait, il va falloir te caser ! »

Avec Heero « c'est-mon-amour-alors-pas-touche » Yuy, nous nous éloignons sous un flot d'insultes de la part du « mec-à-caser ».

*          *          *

Nous nous sommes promenés une bonne partie de la journée. Main dans la main. Heureux, quoi.

Nous sommes rentrés pile pour le dîner. Wufei avait un sourire bizarre. Il a magouillé quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai devant les yeux. Nos deux lits ont été rapprochés pour n'en former plus qu'un. Aïe [33]! Et Heero qui va certainement vouloir que nous allions plus loin…Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Comment lui dire ?

« - Duo ?

 - Moui, fit-je, gêné.

 - Tu crois que…, me dis Heero en rougissant. C'est une bonne idée ? »

Las, je m'assis sur le lit, ma brosse à la main. Heero, lui, est sur sa chaise. Je me peigne. A la vue de mes grimaces, l'ex-soldat parfait se lève et vient se planter devant moi.

« Tu crois pas que tu devrais me laisser faire ? Je sais que j'ai moins d'expérience que toi, mais bon… »

Je lui fais confiance et lui tend ma brosse. Il s'assoit derrière moi et, doucement, il commence à me brosser les cheveux. Je ferme les yeux. C'est agréable de sentir ses mains sur mes cheveux ! Quatre avait bien raison de me pousser à lui dire mes sentiments…

« - Qu'est-ce qui inquiète le Shinigami ?

- Tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un. Même si ce sont des femmes[34]. Mais moi, je ne suis jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit. Le baiser que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure est le tout premier. Et, tu sais, j'ai comme religion, la religion chrétienne. Et elle punit l'homosexualité. C'est le fruit du diable, pour elle. Et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi entre hier et aujourd'hui. Pour moi, si je dois choisir entre ma religion et toi, c'est toi que je choisis. Sans hésiter. Mais je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, faire l'amour avec toi[35]. J'en ai envie, mais je ne le peux pas moralement. J'ai peur d'avoir mal, j'ai peur de te faire mal. J'ai peur, tout bêtement. Un comble pour le Shinigami. Je te jure qu'un jour, on le fera, mais…

 - Chut ! Jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quelque chose que tu ne veuilles pas. Que tu ne peux pas. Et puis, les filles que tu as vu entrer dans la chambre, aucune n'est ressortie comblée. Je n'ai jamais pu conclure avec une fille. Plus le temps passait, et plus je rêvai de toi. »

Il m'attire dans ses bras. Je suis bien.

« - Et puis, je vais t'avouer que moi aussi, j'ai un peu peur. On va découvrir, ensemble, les plaisirs de l'amour ?

 - Bien-sûr ! »

Il m'attire à lui. Dans ses bras, peu à peu, je m'endors.

*          *          *

Minuit. Nous sommes enlacés. Je n'ai pas envie de partir, mais je dois le faire. Dans une heure, au pire, je suis de retour. Dans ses bras.

Je me dirige vers le salon. Quatre y est déjà. Souriant.

« - Wufei vous a fait le coup des matelas à vous ? Me demande mon ami.

- Bien-sûr. Enfin, ça nous a permis de sortir nos derniers démons…Tu sais que tu avais raison de me pousser à lui dire que je l'aime ?

- Bien-sûr, Quatre a toujours raison. De ton aveu, il en est ressorti quelque chose ?

 - Oui, que nous nous aimons et que nous sommes prêts à attendre l'autre. Et toi, c'est bon ? Pas de problème ?

 - Non, aucuns. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais autant aimé un anniversaire que celui-là.

 - Moi aussi. En fait, fis-je en me dirigeant vers notre chambre, c'est pari tenu.

 - Ouais, me répondit Quatre avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Pari tenu[36]. »

Je souris. Malgré mes efforts pour être silencieux et discret, Heero ouvre les yeux.

« - Heureusement que je sais que vous n'êtes qu'amis. Sinon, je me poserai des questions…

 - Moi aussi. » Murmurai-je en rigolant.

Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. 

« - Tout va bien pour Quatre et Trowa ?

 - Aussi bien que pour nous. En fait, maintenant, il ne reste plus que Wufei à caser.

 - Sally ?

 - Sally [37]! »

Je souris. Heero m'attire de nouveau à lui et m'embrasse passionnément. Je suis bien, là. La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. C'est clair ! J'aime Heero. Heero m'aime. La vie est belle.

Fin   


* * *

[1] Sue : On reconnaît quelqu'un dans la description !

Camille : Méheu !

[2] Sue : Ouhhh ! C'est l'HOMME MYSTERIEUX…

Camille : C'est Wuffi…

Fei : C'est Wuffei ! Pas Wuffi !

[3] Damien : Il veut se les faire tous !!!!!!!!

Camille *faussement outragée* : DAMIEN !

[4] Sue : Oh ! Zut alors !

Camille : Si c'était aussi simple que ça, j'aurais qu'à écrire « Ils s'aiment. Fin »

[5] Sue : Ah bah c'est du joli ! Et après ça, ils ne veulent pas admettre qu'ils s'aiment…

Camille : STP, pas de spoilers… lol

[6] Sandra : Elle est bizarre, ta phrase…

Camille : Je saiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!! Mais je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement…

[7] Sue : Ils ne sont pas tolérants les gens

Damien : Comme tu dis…

[8] Sue : CRETINS !!!

Camille : Et comment !

Damien : C'est con un gens (Nan, c'est pas de moi, mais j'aime bien cette phrase…)

[9] Goran : Il est un peu moins content là…

Camille : S'il savait, il le serait encore moins…

[10] Damien : C'est tarte là…

Camille : Mouais, mais bon, hein, je ne suis pas Victor Hugo…

[11] Sue : Ca serait drôle ! Je me rappelle quand j'ai surpris ma mère et mon beau-père, j'étais morte de rire… Euh… C'est hors-sujet

Camille : MDR ! C'est exactement du même acabit…

[12] Camille : Et pas verts comme je l'ai mis au début…

[13] Sandra : T'es sûre de ton truc ?

Camille : Pas trop, mais bon…

[14] Damien : Pas de lemon ?

Camille : Nan !

Goran : Sûre ?

Camille : Certaine !

[15] Sue : Pourquoi pas celui de Heero ?

Camille : Il a le sommeil leger, bord** ! Enfin, c'est vrai qu'avec ce souk, il aurait (peut-être) du se reveiller…

[16] Camille : Ce classique, qui est totalement faux à mon avis, ne me lassera jamais…

Damien *secoue la tête d'un air navré* : Elle est atteinte… En plus ça ne te calme absolument pas…

Goran : On voit les habitués…

[17] Sue : Sans rien, quoi !

Camille : Heu… Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…

[18] Sue : Hein ?

Camille : Baka = idiot, cretin, etc… Ca depend de ce comment tu le dis (j'ai pas raconté d'idioties là ?) Là, c'est plutôt idiot la traduction.

[19] Sue : yuck ! il doit être déçu le pauvre

Camille : Et comment ! *contente*

Duo : Sadique !

Camille : Merci du compliment !

[20] Camille et Sandra *à l'unisson* : Rhaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!! C'est trooooooooooooop !!!!!!!

Damien et Goran *navrés* : Elles sont pitoyables…

[21] Sue : Si avec ça il pige pas…

Camille : C'est Heero.. Alors, bon, on ne peut pas en être sûr…

[22] Sue : Ah bah il arrive au bon moment, lui !

Camille : MDR ! Il est merveilleux de gentillesse, mais pas doué sur ce coup…

[23] Camille : Je vous jure que c'est la meilleure chose à faire des fois… Enfin, faut pas trop le faire…

[24] Sue : SEXY !!!

Camille : C'est un bon résumé…

[25] Sue : bonne question !

Camille : Et puis ça donne un peu d'amusement…

[26] Sue : Ca c'est parce qu'il est américain ?

Camille : Entre autres, mais aussi surtout parce qu'il ne mange que ça… Ou du moins, il essaye…

[27] Sue : Pourquoi ? Ils n'aiment pas les hamburgers ?

Camille : Ils doivent préferer une nourriture plus « équilibrée »

[28] Sue : mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est con !!!

Camille *écroullée de rire* : C'est pas le but recherché de le faire passer pour un con, mais disons que c'est vrai qu'il en tient une couche là…

[29] Sue : Il a pas compris qu'ils veulent se dire la même chose ?!

Camille : Nan, et pis, bon, on parle quand même du glaçon…

[30] Sue : Et il n'a toujours pas compris ? C'est désespérant…

Camille : Sue-mamour, c'est un ado, gay, dans une société pas forcement très tolérante, alors bon… Il a des excuses…

[31] Sue : Il ne veut pas arrêter d'être pessimiste !

Camille : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!!!! C'est plus marrant comme ça…

[32] Goran : Ca fait un peu con.

Camille : Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? lol

[33] Sue : Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?!

Camille : Si tu savais…

Duo : J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaarre qu'on me fasse passer pour un con !

[34] Sandra : Mais il a quoi contre les femmes, l'autre con… mmmmhhh 

Camille *baillonne Sandra* : Elle est gentille… lol

[35] Sue : Il n'a pas compris que l'autre pense la même chose ? Pourtant, le « tu crois que c'est une bonne idée » aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille !

Camille : Comme l'a si bien résumé Duo dans l'une des dernières petites notes, je le fais plus ou moins passer pour un con sur certains sujets… Non, en vérité, il est tellement pris dans ses angoisses qu'il ne voit plus celles des autres et de Heero en particulier.

[36] Camille : Et pas « pari tendu » comme je voulais l'écrire sur mon « script »…

[37] Sue : Casé d'office !

Camille : Ben, vi… Il a de la chance 'Fei…

Wu-Wu : WUFEI !!!!!!!! Ce n'est pas compliqué !


End file.
